The Pest, The Annoyance, The Bird
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: Robin annoys them. They kidnap him. Batman gets mad. Will Young Justice ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, yes, on everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, And this is how it goes..." That's what everyone in Mount Justice heard as soon as the Boy Wonder walked in.

_"Is Robin...singing?" _Asks M'gann mentally.

_"You thought he was dancing?" _Demands Superboy.

_"This song is soooo annoying!" _Snaps Wally.

_"You're annoying, Baywatch." _

_"I swear Artemis-"  
_

"I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes."

Roy, who just happened to come along looked at Robin like he was crazy. "Are you...singing?"

"I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes." Was the reply.

After ten minutes, no one could take any more.

"Sing." Said Wally, banging his head against the counter. "Something. Else."

"This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on, my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, but they'll continue singing it, forever just because.." Robin starts.**  
**

Wally groaned. "Rob, stop it.

"This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on, my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, but they'll continue singing it, forever just because.."

"It's the song that doesn't end!" Shouts Wally.

"He finally cracked." Remarked Artemis, as the speedster raced out the door, although she didn't sound to particularly sad.

Red Arrow groaned. "Robin if you don't stop it..."

"This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on, my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, but they'll continue singing it, forever just because.."

Kaulder walked in, concerned by Wally as he barreled down the hall screaming something inaudible. "What is going on?" He asked cautiously, not sure he wanted to know, judging by Robin's singing, their incredibly annoyed faces, and the way they were all groaning.

"Robin-"

But Robin was no where to be seen.

About ten minutes later, the bird came back with a marker. He handed it to Superboy and asked, "What is this?"

"A marker..."

"PROVE IT!" The boy wonder squealed, and then walked up to M'gann.

"What's this?" He asked, pointing to the counter.

"The counter..."

"PROVE IT!"

He continued for ten minutes, asking them to prove everything, what they're name was, to whether he was a superhero or not. Then he raced out again.

"Who gave him sugar?" Asked Roy, who knew Dick to well.

Everyone shook they're head, minus one speedster, who still hadn't returned.

When he walked back in, he dropped a pen. M'gann picked it up and he screamed, "THAT'S MINE!" and ran away.

Then Robin walked in very calmly.

"Robin?" Asked Superboy, cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"You were acting...weird."

"I WIN!"

"What?" Asked M'gann. "What did you win?"

"What're the prizes?"

"What prizes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to you..."

"I WIN!"

Then, once again, the boy wonder ran out.

Then he came back in and sat down. The whole team regarded him cautiously, none of them wanting to approach Robin.

"Is this annoying? Is this annoying? Is this annoying? Is this annoying? Is this annoying? Is this annoying?"

Wally came in and groaned. "SHUT UP!

* * *

And so it went all day, the constant, repetitive annoying schemes that he thought up to annoy his teammates, and succeeded.

But when the Boy Wonder headed home, Wally said casually, "I'm going to kill him later."

"Can I help?" Asked Roy.

"Yep. Anyone else?"

Soon the whole team was in on the scheme.

* * *

**Yay! I got it posted! This is for Lilandriss who requested a fic on a picture that fanfiction will not let me put the link up for. It's the image up there ^ though.**  
** I was gonna put something all dark and depressing, but then I thought, but this is such a great opportunity for a friendship sorta thingy.  
**

**Sorry if you don't like it... :,-( I was talking to my cousin, and I said, 'Any ideas for a Robin whumpage story?' And he said, 'He annoys them.' And I said, 'That's a really good idea. Torture methods?' And he said, 'Baseball bat to the face.' And I said, 'Well, I don't wanna explain that to Daddy!Bats.' So we modified the idea a little...mwahhah. When you review, give yourself a Virtual Cookie for reading this.  
**

**Oh, and I'm gonna put up another story to go with that pic. 'Cause it needed to be aggressive. This was just a weird idea I came up with. *Sigh* Another one?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Since my Inbox has never been more FULL with story alerts and favorite story and reviews, like ever, I think you deserve another chapter. Like full wholeheartedly. so I hope this lives up to your expectations. 

Disclaimer: Why do I have to do these things? I'm not famous. I'm not rich. And the next episode of Young Justice isn't out yet! If I did own Young Justice, I'd be Rich. I'd be Famous. And We'd have the next episode!

* * *

Robin smirked to himself as he walked in Mount Justice. He'd had fun yesterday, but there was no doubt that he'd pay for it today.

"Better watch my back," He mutters softly.

"Better watch more than that." Remarks a voice.

* * *

When Robin woke up, he had a headache, and wished this to be nothing more than a bad dream.

"Hi little birdie," Teases Wally.

The team is facing Robin, who is tied to a chair, his boots, gloves and belt gone. They however are sitting on couches, completely untied, and smiling.

Remarkably though, they hadn't gagged him. Every villains first mistake.

"Wally? What? Why? Wait, why aren't you getting me outta here?"

The boy wonder, to give him credit, was honestly confused.

"Because," Artemis states. "Think of this as...an intervention about your behavior yesterday."

"Wait. It was Roy, with the chloroform. YOU GUY'S KIDNAPPED ME!"

"Yes, And now you will pay." Laughs Wally evilly.

"Did we not say no to the evil laugh, Baywatch?""

"But it's fun to do. And it sounds creepy!" Complains the speedster.

"But we agreed we wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"That's not a valid answer."

"You guys make really BAD kidnappers." Remarked the boy wonder.

"Shut up!" Both Wally and Artemis screamed in union, making them blush brighter than Wally's hair.

"Get a room," Growled Superboy.

They were still blushing.

"Let's get this over with," Says Roy, not amused by their fighting.

"Okay, what first?" Asked M'gann, holding out a list.

They gather around the list and then Wally points to one. Everyone shrugged, and they turn on the poor little bird.

"Ready?"

* * *

Robin woke up feeling once again groggy. Something pink hung just in line of his vision. He brushed it away, and then realized, it was his hair.

Oh, the team was sooo dead.

Wally smirked, walking in. "Like your hair?"

"YOU'RE DEAD WEST!"

"Death threats?"

"Yes," He growled. "You shall die a slow painful death. And I WILL make sure of it."

"But you don't kill," Points out Wally, pulling an energy drink out of a fridge behind Robin.

"What about Batman?"

"He doesn't either."

"I wouldn't be so sure about Bruce Wayne."

Wally paled slightly, but it was quickly gone. "They're the same person."

Then Robin saw the energy drink, and smiled. "Can I have one?" He asked. "I'm thirsty."

"No way boy wonder. I've seen what sugar does to you; can you imagine an energy drink?"

When M'gann walked in ten minutes later, Robin asked her, "Can I have an energy drink? I'm thirsty."

Poor M'gann, who had absolutely no idea what she was walking into shrugged. "Okay," She helped him drink it, and ten minutes later, he was singing.

"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world, Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation! Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

"_Barbie girl?" _Asks M'gann.

_"Nooooooo," _Whines Wally.

_"That, is so messed up." _Roy puts in.

_"I agree with Speedy. _Artemis informs them.

_"Red Arrow!"_

_"I like you better as Speedy."  
_

_"Shut up!"  
_

_"Ha, I win again."  
_

"Can someone give me some makeup?" Asks Robin.

_"Make up?"_

"I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car, I am a superstar and I don't care who you are. I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car, I am a superstar and I don't care who you are."

There's a silence all around. _"Who fed him sugar?"_

"Guess what?" Screams the boy wonder. "I ate some cookies once. But they had peanuts in them, so they gave me a shot from an epi-pen! And it really hurt, but I got ice cream afterwards and-"

_"He's so high," _Stated Superboy.

"I like flying!"

_"Flying?" _

The team races out to see a free boy wonder, complete with pink hair, leaping off the rafter. Then he swung to another one.

Then he leaps down, and races over to M'gann. "You're under arrest for copyright!" The boy screams, and clasps a pair of handcuffs on her, racing off.

"Robin! Get the handcuffs off M'gann!" Shouted Wally.

"What handcuffs?"

"The ones you put on her!"

"I didn't put handcuffs on her!"

"Oh yeah? So who was it?"

"The sugar ants! On the floor!"

_"Sugar ants?" _Asked Kaulder.

_"So high." _Stated Superboy.

Then the boy started screaming and threw down an emergency flare.

It went off with a bang, making everyone cover they're ears.

"Oh my gosh Robin!" Shouted Artemis. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm lost!" He screams.

"Dude! You aren't lost! We're right here!"

* * *

Did you like? Was Robin annoying? Don't give him energy drinks...he's already hyper. Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sigh. This might be it. So please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. They make no sense.

* * *

Needless to say, the emergency flares attracted Batman, who swung in to the warehouse and was faced with a singing boy wonder, M'gann in handcuffs, a groaning speedster and very annoyed teammates.

"I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car. I am a superstar and I don't care who you are. I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car. I am a superstar and I don't care who you are. (Superstar!)  
Got Many money Honey, I'm a superstar. My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car? I know a lot of people, I'm a superstar. Everybody know me, right from near to far. Wait." The boy wonder stopped singing. "Did you hear that?"

"What." Asks Roy monotonely, as if they've had this conversation before.

"The sugar ants! They're coming for me!" He screams and leaps up onto the rafters, screaming in Romanian. Ia jos Furnicile de zahăr! Du-te departe! Tu nu poate avea de zahăr mea! Uită-te la ei! Ei încercarea de a obţine de zahăr mea! (Get down Sugar Ants! Go away! You can't have my sugar! Look at them! They're trying to get my sugar!)

Then the boy wonder leaps down happily. "They went away!" He announced.

"Robin?"

"Daddybats!" Screamed the boy wonder, hugging him. "Can we get ice cream?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's full of sugar."

"I like sugar!"

"I'm sure you do."

"The sugar ants want it though."

"What?"

"The sugar ants. They want my sugar. They put handcuffs on M'gann."

"Why is your hair pink?"

"It's a _very _long story." Filled in Artemis.

"No it's not!" Protested Robin. "You guys kidnapped me, and dyed my hair pink, and we had fun, except the sugar ants kept getting in the way. See? It was a short story!"

Wally facepalmed.

"Can we get ice cream?"

"No."

"Can I drive the batmobile?"

"Later."

"Why not now?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Batman sighed. "What did you feed him?"

The teenagers exchanged glances. "Nothing." Wally said. They all nodded, not remembering anything.

"M'gann gave me a good drink!" Shouted Robin happily. "The sugar ants are back!" He screamed suddenly, racing for the rafters once more.

"What. Was. The. Drink."

"Uh...It said Monster on it. He wanted some."

"You just gave him energy drinks?" Demands Roy. "That's the most idiotic, stupid-he's thirteen!"

"Baby, Baby Baby, oh! Like baby, baby, baby no! Like baby baby baby oh!"

"He's back to Justin Bieber." Deadpanned Superboy.

"Nooooo." Whines Wally.

"He. Must. Stop. At. Some. Point." Said Artemis, banging her head against the table between every word.

"Our song is the slam of screen doors, sneakin' out late tappin on my window, when we're on the phone and you talk real slow! 'Cause it's late and your mamma don't know!"

"Taylor Swift."

Batman smiles slightly. "Well, I have a meeting tonight, and I obviously can't take him with me." He smirks, gesturing towards the hyper Boy Wonder.

"So it looks like you'll be babysitting."

Groans from the whole team.

Robin stops singing. "Why would we sit on babies? Wait, can we get ice cream?"

Batman smiles. "I'm sure the team would take you."

"YAY!"

* * *

A babysitting chapter? Yes or no? Review! I actully like Taylor Swift, but hate Justice Bieber. Sorry people who do like him. Your lucky. Your amazing reviews made me update MUCH faster than I usully do. But I bust out laughing while I'm writing it. Anyway thanks peoples!


	4. YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ IT!**

This is an absolute **OUTRAGE**! Fanfiction is **DELETING** stories that contain mature content, violence, stores based on songs! All the stories we love: **GONE**! Which means your stories too!

The motto of this website is "Unleash your imagination"! How can we do that if Fanfiction won't let us write the stories we want or deletes our most succesful stories?

There's a petition going around to stop this. If you haven't signed it, the link is: www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (remove spaces)

Please sign the petition if you don't want your stories to be removed.

But there is more! **Blackout Day is on June 23rd**, like what happened with Wikipedia, so **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION**! Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update stories. If enough people participate, then the site will notice and realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can across the site! And let us know if you're going to join.

**PLEASE** spread this to other archives! Do we want our stories to be deleted? NO! Do we want our favorite stories by our favorite authors to be deleted? NO!

Spread the word! Join the fight! **Keep Fanfiction ALIVE**!

**Remember. June 23rd. Do NOT go on Fanfiction at all**!

Hello, I'm posting this on my other popular stories, because I agree. This is completely unfair. I'll take this down soon. I'm sorry if you thought it was a new chapter.


End file.
